


KotOR - Lull

by rprambles



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carth keeps their fearless leader from going stir-crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KotOR - Lull

Jay drummed her fingers against the railing, staring out at where the endless ocean met the void of the night sky. She jiggled her leg rapidly in an attempt to burn off excess energy. It didn’t quite work, but it gave her something to do.

"This being good shit is going to drive me insane," she muttered to the droid parked beside her. T3 whirred a reply. "No, I don’t want to rework your chassis for the third time." She’d done every bit of maintenance on both the astromech droid and HK, whether they needed it or not. She’d buried herself in the Ebon Hawk’s guts until they were shined and running better than a military drill. 

She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted a fight, or at the very least a dance. Something to get her heart pounding against her ribs and her lungs gasping. But here in Ahto City if she so much as looked at someone wrong she could get thrown in jail. Not that she couldn’t break out of it, but that would just cause more trouble and they were supposed to be saving the galaxy. On top of that, the little island of a city had no decent bars. She’d walked all over it three times to be sure.

Jay switched her footing and began jiggling the other leg, groaning. “I am so. Frakkin. Bored.”

"There you are."

She stiffened slightly as she glanced over her shoulder, hand moving on instinct to the knife at her back. Carth smiled wryly at her, just out of her range. Jay smirked. “So you do learn.”

"A broken nose tends to drive the lesson home," he mused, grinning when she snorted. He moved closer as she hopped up onto the railing, kicking her legs against the steel wall. "Can’t sleep?"

"Eh, that too." Jay rolled her neck for lack of anything else to do. "Mostly my problem is that there is absolutely nothing to do on this stars-forsaken planet. I want to move and fight someone and dance, but no.” She grimaced, leaning way back to oggle the stars and groaned her frustration again.

"You can still dance," Carth said.

Jay pulled herself upright. “Huh?”

His eyes sparked with amusement. “There are other types of dancing, beautiful. Tango, waltz, contemporary. And you could probably set up some music in the cargo hold and dance there if you want. You don’t need a bar.”

Jay blinked at him as her mind processed this information. “Well, shit,” she finally announced. A soft laugh from Carth made her frown again. “What?”

"You," he answered after a moment, shaking his head. "Your mind is such a straight line."

She stuck her tongue out at him. “So what’re you doing out here, Flyboy? Checking up on me?”

"Partly," he admitted. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like my jacket so much? And please don’t say it’s because of the color," he added quickly.

She snorted. “Alright, I won’t.”

He tilted his head. “Really?”

"Yeah. I like orange, it feels safe." She kicked her legs as she listed off things. "The Ebon Hawk feels safe, HK, your jacket." Jay hesitated, then met Carth’s gaze. "You feel safe. You’re not orange, but you feel safe."

His brown eyes softened and he laid his hand over hers gently, their skin only barely touching. “You are always safe with me.”

Jay flashed a grin. “I know.”

Carth smiled, giving her hand the lightest of squeezes. He didn’t pull away or step back, eyes still locked with hers. Jay squinted when she saw a spark of an idea. “What? What are you thinking about?”

"I…" he stopped, rubbing his neck with his free hand. "Well…honestly, I was thinking about kissing you."

"Oh." She’d never been kissed before. Generally she didn’t let people stand within arms reach, let alone get in her face. "Are you going to?"

"Would it be alright if I did?"

Jay thought it over for a moment. Well, why not? She felt safe with him, after all, and if she was going to kiss anyone it would be Flyboy. “Yeah.”

A gentle smile spread across his face and he leaned in slowly, gaze watchful. Making sure she was still alright with this. Jay scooted a little closer on the railing, tilting her head to match his.

And then his mouth met hers. His stubble scratched a bit, making for an odd clash with the soft feel of the kiss. She let her eyes close, focusing on the light pressure against her lips and the affection radiating off him through the Force.

He pulled away after a moment, stepping back to give her the space she liked. Jay gave him a crooked smile. “I feel warm,” she announced. “It’s weird.”

Carth gave a breathless laugh, his smile a mix of relief and nerves. “So do I.”

"Can we kiss some more?" Jay smirked when he jumped a little. "Later, I mean. Unless you want to kiss again now."

"Yeah," he answered, a grin tugging at his mouth. "I’d like that."

"Good." She grabbed his sleeve and gently tugged him closer, grinning as he snickered. He cupped her face with the lightest touch and she lifted her hands to his face, tracing his stubbled jaw. She moved first this time, pressing her lips to his and pulling back instantly, making a face. "Got a scratchy face, flyboy."

"Just working on my Wookie disguise," Carth said with a wink; Jay snorted and kissed his smiling mouth.


End file.
